Spanna stories
by mayo297
Summary: Some short stories about Spencer/Hanna, some related to each other, some not.
1. Chapter 1

Hanna was walking to Spencer's house listening to music on her phone. As she was getting close, her phone started playing _I want you_ by Common. Hanna slowed down her pace. She really liked the song and wanted to enjoy it a little longer until she got to her destination.

When the Hastings house came into her view, she saw the front door opening. Out came a petite redhead followed by Spencer. The duo smiled at each other and hugged. Hanna couldn't help, but be a bit curious. She'd never seen the girl before, or at least she didn't remember. The girl smiled once more at Spencer and turned and left. As she was passing her, Hanna felt something weird. A little sting of jelousy. _What the hell? Why would I be jelous? Spencer and I are friends._ She thought.

... _I need your warm, the taste of your mouth girl, I need your warm..._ Common rapped in her ears.

 _Shit. I'm in love with Spencer._ Hanna realized.

Spencer noticed Hanna walking towards her, putting her earbuds in her purse. She couldn't help, but smile. She loved all of her friends (Aria, Emily and Hanna) equally, but she felt she and Hanna shared a little deeper connection. After all it was Hanna who first noticed something was off about Spencer when she was on those horrible pills and it was Spencer who noticed and helped Hanna with her drinking problem. It was Hanna Spencer came to when she had those horrible nightmares and it was also Hanna she came to see or called when her family was too much to bear.

Hanna came to Spencer and gave her a hug. They both put hands on each other's backs and closed their eyes. After a couple seconds they let go.

" I'm really glad you came, Han." Spencer said and smiled.

Hanna mirrored the smile with her own. Spencer really loved to see the blonde girl smile. The way her pale blue eyes sparkled was magnificent.

" Would I ever miss a chance to see you, Spence?"

Spencer blushed a little at that comment.

" Common inside. It's really hot out. I have AC and a nice cold lemonade."

Hanna smiled and followed Spencer inside the house.

" You know just how to make my day." Spencer laughed at that.

They spent several hours just talking and watching a movie. It was going great. Then Hanna remembered the girl from earlier and wanted to ask Spencer about her. She thought about a couple minutes and than collected the courage to finally ask.

"Spencer, I wanna ask you something." Hanna finally said.

" Sure thing, ask away."

"...Can I sleep over tonight?" Hanna asked and couldn't believe she chickened out at the last second.

Spencer gave a little laugh.

" Absolutely. I thought it was a given."

" Well, I just wanted to be on the safe side." Said Hanna.

" You're always safe with me." Spencer said.

Hanna smiled while Spencer looked into her bed they were sitting on.

 _What the hell, Spencer? Corny much? And what kind of comment was that supposed to be, anyway? It's like you're hitting on her._ Spencer's eyes went wide.

 _Oh my. It's not that, is it? Oh boy, it is. It's exactly like that. I'm in love with Hanna._

The next morning Spencer woke up spooning Hanna. She was lying right behind her with her left hand hugging Hanna over her belly. It was rather pleasant. Spencer smiled to herself. She looked at Hanna's face. She was so peaceful in her sleep. A few strands of her blonde hair had fallen into Hann's face. Spencer slowly removed it and tucked it behind Hanna's ear. Then she began slowly and gently stroking the other girl's hair. She even kissed Hanna's scalp a couple times.

Hanna was slowly coming to. As she was waking up, she could feel slender fingers playing with her hair. A sleepy smile spread across her face. She always loved the feeling. And when it was Spencer, it was that much better. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times.

" Good morning." Hanna said.

" Good morning." Spencer answered, still running her fingers through Hanna's hair.

" Mmm, this has to be one of the best mornings ever."

Spencer smiled at Hanna, who turned to face her. They had no idea that they both had the same thing in their minds right then.

 _God, she's so beautiful._

" Take a shower and get dressed. I'll go to the kitchen and make coffee." Spencer said.

Hanna sat up.

" No, Spence. We're gonna do it the other way around. You know you're the only person who can handle your coffee."

" I keep forgetting my friends are a bunch of amateurs." Spencer said and rolled her eyes. She got out of the bed and headed for the bathroom. "Okay, have it your way. I'll be down in ten."

Hanna gave her a bright smile.

" See you in ten minutes, sunshine."

Ten minutes later, Spencer came down to the kitchen and could smell the coffee. Hanna was already sipping it from a mug and another one, still steaming was sitting on the counter, waiting for Spencer to drink it. She took in her hand and sat down to the table, opposite Hanna.

" Thank you." She said in her husky voice.

" No problem. Last night was really fun."

Spencer smiled.

" Yes, it was."

Hanna's face got serious.

" Listen Spence. I need to ask you something. Something I wanted to ask you yesterday, but I chickened out."

" So there _was_ something you wanted to ask, other than if you could sleep over." Spencer said and took another sip of her coffee.

Hanna just gave a nod.

" Well, go ahead then. Ask me."

 _Okay, Hanna. You can do this._ She told herself in her mind.

" Who was that girl that was here yesterday?"

There was a suspicious look on Spemcer's face.

" My friend Erin. Why?"

" No reason, really. I've just never seen her that's all." Hanna said a little too quickly.

Spencer took another sip and put the cup down on the table.

" Well, she's older than us. She doesn't live here anymore. She moved to New York when she got into college there. And I'm allowed to have other friends than the three of you. I mean, we all do."

Hanna took a quick sip of her coffee.

" Yes, of course. "

Spencer narrowed her eyes.

" Why'd you ask about her, then?"

" Honestly, I have no idea now." Hanna said and Spencer noticed she was getting nervous.

" You had to have a reason, Hana." Spencer pushed the issue.

Hanna sighed.

" I don't know, Spence. You seemed really close and all. Maybe I got a little jelous." Hanna couldn't believe she just said that.

" Why would you get jelous, Han? We're close as well." Spencer told her.

" Yes, I know we are. It was the affection. I...forget it."

The brunette shook her head.

" No. Why would you be jelous? Even if it was just a little?"

Hanna took a deep breath. _Oh my god. I have to tell her, otherwise I'm going to explode. I just hope things don't get awkward between us._ Hanna thought.

" Hanna?"

" Huh?" Hanna was torn from her thoughts by Spencer's voice.

" Are you finally going to tell me why would you get even the slightest bit jelous over me showing affection to my friend?"

" I...it's...well...maybe erm...maybe _jelous_ isn't the right word." Hanna kept stumbling over her words.

" You used it." Spencer said.

" Yes and maybe I missused it. I mean, it's not like..."

" Hanna!" Spencer snapped. Hanna looked at her, surprised. "Stop blabbering and tell me. Now."

The blonde girl took a deep breath.

" Because I love you, dummy. There it is. I finally said it. Spence, I really hope this doesn't make things weird between us. I mean, if you don't feel that way about me, which you probably don't, I'll get over it. Just...I don't wanna lose you as a friend. I _can't_." Hanna said rapidly and by the time she finished, there was panic in her eyes.

" You won't. It's not gonna make anything weird or awkward. I love you too, Hanna banana." Spencer said and smiled at the beauty in front of her.

Hanna was a little shocked.

" You do?"

Spencer nodded yes.

" I started noticing some time ago, but last night I was sure."

" You can't be serious." Hanna said.

" Why?" Spencer asked.

" Because I realized yesterday. When I saw you with Erin."

They smiled at each other. Hanna took Spencer's hand into her own.

" Wanna be my girlfriend?" Spencer asked.

" No, I just told you I loved you just out of fun. Of course I wanna be your girlfriend." Hanna laughed and Spencer joined her. Then they shared a few gentle kisses.

" Do we tell Emily and Aria?" Asked Hanna.

" Absolutely, I want to see their faces." Spencer said.

Hanna laughed.

" Okay, let me take a shower and get dressed and we'll call a meeting."

" Yes, I have to get dressed as well. " Said Spencer and she took Hanna's hand. Hanna smiled, she really liked the feeling. They went upstairs hand in hand.

Hanna went into the bathroom and Spencer got her phone and texted Aria and Emily. She was sure their faces were going to be priceless. She smiled at that thought and went to her wardrobe to get dressed.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter Hastings sighed, stepping out of the principal's office. His younger daughter Spencer was sitting on a chair outside of the office, waiting with her head hung low.

" Common, Spencer. Let's go home." He said to her.

Spencer got up, didn't even look at her father and started walking. Peter caught up to her and they made their way to the car in complete silence. None of them said a word the whole drive. If you never understood the words _deafening silence_ , this was it.

Peter parked the car in front of the Hastings house and turned off the engine.

" Mind telling me what was that about, Spencer? Your mother and I were in a meeting with clients, when my phone rang and it was your principal telling me you punched some boy in the face. What was going through your head?" Her father asked, still looking outside through the windshield.

 _He doesn't even bother to look at me._ Spencer thought.

" He was making fun of Hanna." She said looking at her knees.

Peter looked at his daughter.

" Spencer, I understand you're protective of your friends, but you can't go around punching people."

Spencer looked at her father.

" And they can go around and say mean shit about my friends? " She asked hotly.

"Watch your language, young lady!" Peter snapped.

Spencer scoffed.

"Serves him right. Now everybody knows not to mess with me and my girlfriend. Or any of my friends for that matter."

Peter sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

" Spencer, I know you and Hanna are close, but you seriously can't punch..."

" Close, dad? Are you _so much_ in denial? I _love_ her. We're _dating_. Is it not clear to you and mom? I've told you both numerous times. Are you ashamed or what is your problem? Is public opinion _that_ important to you? More than your daughter's happiness?" Spencer almost yelled.

" I'm just confused. You've had boyfriends before and now you're into girls?" Her dad asked.

Spencer chuckled darkly.

" So has Emily. And you can be into both. And also _what does it matter_?"

Spence r was starting to be desperate.

 _Why can't my family just accept me the way I am?_ She fought the tears that were threatning to fall from her eyes.

She grabbed the door handle and opened the door to get out of the car.

" Spencer..." Peter started.

" Don't bother." Spencer cut him off, got out of the car and closed the door. She went into the house and straight upstairs to her room. She closed her door and sat on the bed. She let out a small sob.

She took her phone out of her purse and texted Hanna.

 _Need you really bad. Can I come over?_

Not even a minute later her phone buzzed. Spencer grabbed it and read Hanna's reply.

 _Of course, my bad ass guardian._

Spencer smiled and even let out a small laugh. This, among other reasons was why she loved Hanna.

She quickly snatched a backpack from her dresser, threw in a sleeping shirt and shorts and an outfit for tomorrow and closed it. She put it on her back and left her room. When she came downstairs, her father wasn't there. She looked outside. No car. He must've gone back to work. Any other time it would probably sadden and maybe even hurt Spencer, but now she was glad. She closed the front door behind her and started walking to Hanna's house.

Spencer finally came to the Marin house and her mood was already starting to get better. She rang the doorbell. A moment later Hanna opened the door and Spencer immidiatelly embraced her girlfriend. Hanna was a bit surprised, but put her hands around Spencer.

" Whoa. Hey, you." Hanna said and slowly let go of the brunette. "Come inside."

Hanna closed the door, took Spencer's hand and led her inside the house.

Hanna's mom, Ashley came out of the kitchen.

"Oh. Hi, Spencer." She smiled.

"Hello, Ashley." Spencer smiled back.

Hanna's mom then put her arms around her daughter's girlfriend.

" Thank you for what you did for Hanna today. I'm not saying it was the best course of action, but thank you for standing up for her."

They let go of each other.

" We al did. It's just I wasn't in the mood for using my words." Spencer said. Hanna smirked at that. She really loved that badass, smart and beautiful girl that was Spencer Hastings.

" I can see why she loves you."

" Alright, that's enough. Don't embaress me, mom." Hanna said.

" It's a mother's job to embaress her kids in front of their partner." Ashley teased.

Hanna smiled.

" Well I hope I don't turn out like you." Hanna teased back.

" Hanna Marin, you little." Ashley playfully smacked Hanna's arm. "Alright girls. I still need to finish some work, so play nice, okay?"

"Don't worry, mom."

" Yeah. We'll be good, Ashley." Spencer smiled at the older woman.

"Okay. Off you go."

Hanna took Spencer's hand into hers and they went upstairs to Hanna's room. Once they were there, Spencer put her backpack next to Hanna's bed and they both sat on it.

" What's up, Spence? Your text was kinda..."

" It's my parents."

Hanna sighed knowingly. She knew very well that living with the Hastings was _challenging_ to put it mildly.

" I don't know if they're even planning on acknowlaging our relationship. I've told them a million times that I love you and we're dating, but they're in _such_ denial. Like it's embaressing that their daughter is dating a girl."

Hanna hugged Spencer tightly.

" I just wish I could have a relationship with them like you have with your mom. I almost envy you that. No. Not almost. I _do_ envy you. Is that wrong?" She asked and looked at Hanna. Her eyes were teary again. It was breaking Hanna's heart, seeing her girlfriend like this.

" No. It's not wrong, Spencer. There is _nothing_ wrong with that. Or with _you_. You just want to be accepted for who you are."

That did it for Spencer. She couldn't hold the tears anymore. She started crying. Hanna hugged her again.

" It's okay, sweetheart. I'm here. Let it out. I'm always here for you." Hanna whispered into Spencer's ear.

Spencer continued sobbing and Hanna kept holding her and stroking her back and her hair gently.

When Spencer stopped crying, Hanna slowly let go of her. She put some stray hair behind Spencer's ear.

" Feel better?" Hanna asked gently.

" Much better. Thank you."

The blonde smiled.

" What do you say you take a shower, we change into something comfortable, snuggle close to each other and watch Harry Potter and just cuddle?"

Spencer chuckled.

" I'd like that very much."

" Go take a shower, I'll set it up and wait for you here."

Spencer felt like a new person after taking the shower. She got back to Hanna's room to find her girlfriend bent over, putting the laptop's charger into the socket. She admired the view of Hanna's lovely and firm butt in those loose sleeping shorts for a while and then sat on the bed.

Hanna turned to face Spencer. She gave her one of her bright smiles.

" Hey. All better, right?"

" Yeah. Come here." Spencer said and patted the spot on her left.

" Be right there, sweetie." Hanna said and handed Spencer a steaming mug.

Spencer took it and thanked her.

" I made it while you were showering. Thought it might help better your mood."

Spencer smiled and smelled the tea. Peppermint with honey. Her favourite.

Hanna got into bed next to Spencer and snuggled close to her.

" Which one do you want to watch?"

" Hmm. The first one."

Hanna smiled a little.

" I had a hunch you'd say that."

She started the movie and hugged Spencer around the waist with one hand. Spencer sipped her tea and when she finished it, she put the cup on the night stand and she and Hanna lied down. None of them said anything, but neither of them minded. They just watched the movie and kept holding each other.

When the movie was at its end, Spencer whispered into Hanna's ear.

" Thank you. I love you."

Bright blue eyes looked into chocolate brown ones.

" I love you too. And it's my pleasure."

Hanna shut the laptop, put it next to the bed.

Spencer turned her back to Hanna and Hanna hugged her from behind. A smile made its way to Spencer's face. Moments like this with Hanna made her the happiest she'd ever been.

" Good night, my badass hero." Hanna whispered into Spencer's ear. Spencer chuckled because Hanna's breath tickled her on her ear.

" Good night, Hanna banana."

Soon after they fell asleep and for Spencer it was the best sleep ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily, Aria, Spencer and Hanna were all sitting in the school cafeteria eating lunch. It has been a long day and they still had three periods. Spencer was talking to Emily about the assignment given to them by their science teacher and didn't seem to notice that Hanna was just pushing her food around the plate with her fork. Not until Aria spoke.

" Hanna, are you okay?" The short brunette asked.

Hanna's head shot up and she looked at her friend. Her eyes looked tired and little red.

Hearing Aria's question, Spencer turned her attention from Emily to her girlfriend.

" Aria's right, Han. You look a little pale." Spencer said and gave Hanna's hand a gentle squeeze.

" You look really tired. Didn't sleep well?" Emily joined the conversation.

Hanna sighed. She was glad her friends were concerned, but she was also annoyed and she didn't know why. Probably because of the headache.

" It's just a headache." Hanna told them in a week voice.

" Are you sure?" Emily asked.

Hanna nodded.

" Positive."

Spencer wasn't buying it. She put her palm on Hanna's forhead.

" Hanna, you're burning up!" Spencer exclaimed.

" Spencer, honey, could you bring your voice down a notch? I have a headache."

All the girls looked at Hanna.

" Why don't you go to the nurse and go home?" Aria asked.

" I don't know."

" You don't know? Well, I think you should go." Spencer told her.

Emily agreed.

" Spencer is right, Hanna. Finish your salad and go see the nurse."

Hanna looked at the plate in front of her and suddenly her stomach made a flip. She pushed the plate away and stood up.

" Excuse me." She told her friends and hurried away. The girls exchanged looks. Spencer stood up as well and took after Hanna. She caught up to her right as Hanna entered the bathroom. She stepped in and heard Hanna slamming one stall open and the sounds of her girlfriend throwing up. She stood behind Hanna and took her hair and held it. Hanna had cut it to her shoulders, but still. She held Hanna's hair and gently stroke her back. After a short while Hanna stopped and just kept kneeling on the floor.

" Sweetie, I'm not even taking you to the nurse, but straight home." Spencer said in a queit, gentle voice.

Hanna just hummed in agreement. She slowly stood up and came to the sinks. She rinsed her mouth with water and splashed some on her face.

" I think you have a nasty case of flu."

" On a friday. Just my luck." Hanna complained weakly.

Spencer smiled. Yes that was her Hanna. Sick like a dog, but she could still complain about missing all the fun on her weekend.

"Common, Han." Spencer said, hugged Hanna around the waist with one hand and walked with her out of the bathroom. They stopped by Hanna's locker to get her stuff. Spencer put Hanna's bag on her shoulder where her own already hung and went outside with Hanna. Once they were outside, Spencer gently sat Hanna on one of the benches and called a cab.

" Alright, honey. The cab will be here in ten minutes."

" Hmm. Okay." Hanna said. Spencer took a seat next to her.

Hanna leaned on her girlfriend.

" So tired." She said weakly.

" Don't worry, sunshine. You'll be in your bed in no time. Just don't fall asleep here. I don't know if I could carry you." Spencer said.

" Of course you could. Spencer Hastings is a badass superhero."

Spencer had to smile at that. She kissed the top of Hanna's head.

" Don't worry, though. I'm not gonna fall asleep on this bench."

" I'm most glad. Ah, the cab is here. Common." Spencer stood up and held out both her hands for Hanna. The blonde girl took them and stood up. The two girls came to the cab and Spencer held the door for Hanna. She got in next to her and gave Hanna's address to the driver. He looked at Hanna whose eyes were closing and she was quite pale.

" She's not drunk, is she? 'Cause if she is..." The driver started.

Spencer gave him a hard look.

" Yes, she got drunk in school. You are really bright. Drive. _Now_." She told him.

The cabbie pulled over in front of the Marin house, Spencer paid him and got out of the car and then helped Hanna out.

She put her hand behind Spencer's back again and led her to the house. She took Hanna's keys and unlocked the door. She took Hanna upstairs to her room and sat her on the bed. She took off Hanna's shoes and put them aside. She carefully unzipped Hanna's dress and pulled the top of it to her waist.

" Huh." Spencer said.

Hana wasn't wearing a bra under the dress.

" Yeah, I wanted to whisper it in your ear to tease you and then show you that I was telling the truth." Hanna said and smiled.

Spencer gently pushed her down and took the dress off. One of her hands travelled up Hanna's soft leg to her panties, which were a red lacy thong. Spencer felt a lump in her throat. She growled quietly.

" You went out of your way to make yourself extra sexy for me today, didn't you?" She asked in a husky voice.

"Yes. And now it's ruined." Hanna said with her eyes closed.

Spencer's eyebrows rose a bit.

" What is? You being sexy? Well, it's not. Even sick with flu, you're sexy as hell."

Hanna smiled.

" You're a sweet talker, Spencer Hastings. But I meant my opportunity to seduce you. That's ruined."

" We're gonna have plenty of moments like that, don't worry."

Spencer slowly took Hanna's panties off and looked at her in all her naked glory. The sight was making her _really_ hot and she wanted nothing more than jump on Hanna and screw her senseless like last saturday, but that would have to wait. Getting Hanna better was a priority.

Spencer went to Hanna's dresser and pulled out some loose shorts and a baggy t-shirt. She dressed Hanna, put her in the bed properly and tucked her in.

"Try to get some sleep. I'm gonna make you some soup and tea. Okay."

" I don't think there's stuff to make soup. The fridge is practically empty." Hanna told Spencer.

" Fine. Then I'll order you some. And some crackers to get some substance in your stomach."

Spencer gently got Hanna's hair off of her forhead, which had beads of sweat on it. Spencer touched it again. Yes, still hot. She got up and went to the bathroom. She opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle of medicine that would hopefully help Hanna with the temperature.

She got back to Hanna's room and found her girlfriend already sleeping. Spencer smiled at the sight. Hanna looked so peaceful.

Spencer gently shook Hanna awake.

" What?" Hanna asked grogily.

" I'm really sorry to wake you, baby, but take this. It's gonna help bring your temperature down."

Hanna opened her mouth and Spencer put the pill on her tounge. Then she held the cup with water to Hanna's lips and waited for her to take a sip. Hanna swallowed the pill and lied back down. Spencer stroked her hair gently.

" Okay, Han. I'm gonna order your food now. In the meantime get some sleep."

Hanna mumbled okay and Spencer left for the kitchen to make the call.

The food arrived an hour later, but Spencer didn't wake Hanna up for another hour. She knew the food would be still hot in those containers and she didn't want to disturb Hanna's sleep just yet.

After those two hours, she went upstairs to Hanna's bedroom with the soup and crackers. She slowly opened the door and slipped in.

 _Oh my goodness. She looks so cute. I'm tempted to let her sleep, but she needs her food_.

Spencer gently shook Hanna's arm to wake her up.

" Mmmmmm. What is it?" Hanna asked.

" Your soup, honey. Sit up so you can eat. Need any help?"

Hanna shook her head. She slowly sat up and took the spoon and the bowl of soup. She put the bowl on her knees and started eating carefully.

"Thank you, Spencer. For taking care of me."

" You'd do the same for me." Spencer smiled gently at Hanna.

" You bet."

After a while Hanna finished eating and put the bowl beside her bed and lied back down.

" Spence?"

" Yes?"

"Will you lie with me? I was a little cold at times." Hanna almost pleaded.

" Well, I had my flu shot, so why not." Spencer said and smiled. She took off all her clothes, but her panties and took one of Hanna's sleeping shirts. She climbed into the bed behind Hanna and pulled her close.

" Try to get some sleep, Han. You'll get better then."

" Will do, baby." Hanna said and started drifting to sleep immidiatelly. She had a feeling she was going to be much better in the morning thanks to Spencer's love and care.


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer was the last one to leave field hockey practice. That was nothing unusual. She often stayed late after the coach let them go to practice her shots. This time was different, though. She hit the last ball furiously, let go of her stick and went to collect the balls from the net. She put all of them into the box they'd been previously stored in, grabbed the box, retrieved her stick and went inside to hit the showers.

As she entered the building, she threw the box with balls in front of the coach's office door and continued her way to the locker room to grab her towel so she could take a shower. On her way, she passed one of the small rooms with a punching bag. She stopped to look at it. Maybe it would be perfect for letting out steam. She didn't have any bandages with her, but if she didn't hit that hard, what could happen?

Spencer left her stick at the door and came to the punching bag. She just looked at it for a while.

BANG!

Her right hand had been formed into a fist and already collided with the bag.

BOOM!

Her left hand joined in.

Spencer kept punching the bag repeatedly. It felt kind of good, she had to admit. All of her frustrations were slowly going away. Or it felt that way, at least.

She didn't even know how long she kept it up, but suddenly she stopped. Her breathing was heavy and she could hear her own heartbeat, the blood pumping in her ears. She wanted to swipe the sweat off of her forehead with her hand, but stopped her hand halfway.

 _Shit._

Spencer looked at her hands. They were shaking. And _bloody._

 _Oh, no._ Spencer thought. _Guess I was hitting harder than I thought._

She quickly left the room, grabbed her stick and almost ran into the locker room. She put the stick on the bench, took her towel from her locker and went into the showers.

When the warm water hit her body, it felt amazing. She stood there, under the water and looked into the floor. Spencer slowly lifted her hands and let the water fall on the, washing the blood away. The water at her feet became slightly red. Spencer watched it disappear into the drain. She heaved a sigh.

After a while she stopped the water and dried herself with her towel. She went back into the locker room and put her clothes on.

She looked at her hands once more.

 _Shit. I am supposed to sleep over at Hanna's. She's gonna see._

Spencer thought about calling her girlfriend and cancelling and going home, but the situation at home was...well. There was so much tension, she was afraid the whole house would blow up.

 _Well, it's either my parents' and Mellissa's nagging if they notice, or Hanna's._ Spencer kept thinking.

She decided on going to Hanna's.

 _At least with her I'll hear the end of it._

Spencer put her bag on her shoulder, closed her locker and grabbed her stick. She left the building and got into her car. She took her cell phone out of her pocket and sent Hanna a text.

 _Finished with the practice. On my way to you, sunshine._

She waited for Hanna's answer. It came a minute later.

 _Looking forward to it, babe._

Spencer smiled and put her phone away. She started the engine and left the parking lot.

Couple of minutes later she parked in front of the Marin house. She got out of the car and locked it. She could already see Hanna through the kitchen window. As if the blonde girl felt Spencer's gaze, she lifted her own and looked at her. She smiled and waved at Spencer. Spencer waved back. Hanna went to the front door and opened it.

"Hello, lovely." Hanna greeted her.

"Hey, sunshine." Spencer greeted back.

Hanna took one step away from the door so that Spencer could get in. Spencer entered the house and put her things down. Hanna hugged her from behind. Spencer closed her eyes and took one of Hanna's hands resting on her stomach into her own.

" How was practice?" Hanna asked.

" Tiring." Was her girlfriend's answer.

Hanna chuckled. She took Spencer's hand and led her to the sofa in the living room.

" Why don't you sit down and I'll get you something to drink?"

" I'd love that. Thank you." Spencer said, kissed Hanna and sat down.

Hanna smiled.

" I'll be right back." She told Spencer and went into the kitchen to pour Spencer some cold soda. When she was opening the fridge, she noticed something on her hand.

A little bit of blood.

 _That's weird._ Hanna thought. She didn't even cut herself or anything like that. She washed it in the sink and poured the soda into a cup. She put the bottle back in the fridge, took the cup and went to Spencer.

" Here you go, sweetie." Hanna said, handing the cup to Spencer.

The brunette took it with one hand.

" Thank you." She said and took a sip. Then she put the cup down on the coffee table.

" What's that on your hand?" Hanna asked.

Spencer visibly tensed.

" Nothing." She said quickly and put her hand beside her, where Hanna couldn't see it.

Hanna narrowed her eyes at Spencer.

" Then why are you hiding it, Spence? And was there blood on my hand when you got here?"

" How am I supposed to know that, Han? You must've cut yourself." Spencer said nervously.

" Except I didn't. And it wasn't there till you got here, I'm sure of that. It must've gotten there when I took your hand. Show me your hands." Hanna said and sat beside Spencer.

Spencer let out a nervous laugh.

" Are you serious?"

" I am deadly serious, Spencer. Show. Me. Your. Hands. _Now._ " Hanna said in a non nonsense tone.

Spencer sighed. There was no way out of this and she knew it. She closed her eyes and put her hands on her knees where Hanna could see them. She heard Hanna gasp. Then she felt Hanna's hand softly touching one of hers.

" How did you do this to yourself? And more importantly _why_?" Hanna whispered.

" I...I needed to blow some serious steam after practice and shooting wasn't enough. There was a punching bag and..."

" _Really_ , Spencer? You _seriously_ punched a punching bag with _no bandages_ on your knuckles? Even _I_ know you can't do that. You're lucky you didn't break anything. Hanna said and from the tone of her voice Spencer knew she was angry. Understandably.

" Guess I was punching harder than I thought."

" Spencer Hastings. You...unbelievable." Hanna couldn't find the words. She wanted to give her girlfriend an earfull, but she couldn't find the words. She got up from the sofa and went into the bathroom.

" Sit here. Don't you dare move." She told Spencer.

She came back with a clean cloth and a medikit.

" Elevate your hands a little." She told her and Spencer did as she was told.

" Hanna.." Spencer started.

" Hold steady." Hanna told her. She put some of the alcohol on the cloth and gently swiped Spencer's hands. She dove her hand into the medikit and pulled out some bandages. She bandaged Spencer's hands as best she could in complete silence.

" There. Done."

Spencer smiled gently.

" Thank you."

" You're welcome. What the hell, Spence? What had you so frustrated that you did _this?_ "

Spencer sighed.

" It wasn't one thing. It's just too much to bear, sometimes. My parents' expectations, Mellissa annoying the hell out of me and I overheard some girl in school talking shit about _all_ of us. I just wanted to punch her in the face." Spencer said.

" Yes, we went through that once, Mike Tyson." Hanna said and smiled gently.

" And that's the only reason I didn't do it again. I didn't wanna listen to my parents again."

Hanna sighed.

" Sweetheart, you can't do this. I know every single human has to let it out sooner or later, but not like this, please. Okay? At least bandage your knuckles next time." Hanna said and Spencer could see the love and worry in her eyes.

The two girls were sitting in silence for a while. After a while Spencer leaned in and kissed Hanna gently. Hanna put her hands on either side of Spencer's face. Spencer broke the kiss and looked at Hanna.

" Thank you."

" This was the last time, are we clear?" Hanna asked.

" Crystal."

The girls smiled at each other.

" Since my mom is out of town, what do you say we order some food and watch some movies?"

" Sounds good." Spencer said and smiled

It was almost midnight and the girls' eyes were closing, they were so tired.

" Let's go to bed, I'm pretty much asleep already." Spencer said.

" Yes, you're right, honey." Hanna agreed.

Hanna turned the TV off and went upstairs, followed by Spencer.

When they got to the bedroom, Spencer closed the door behind them and Hanna was already sitting on the bed.

" On second thought..." Spencer said with a devilish smile and launched herself at Hanna. The blonde was taken by surprise, but quickly started kissing Spencer back and removing pieces of her girlfriend's clothing, while Spencer was doing the same to her.

Sleep would have to wait.


	5. Chapter 5

Emily, Aria, Hanna and Spencer were enjoying their winter break at Hanna's house back in Rosewood. They were having a good time, seeing each other after some time. They'd gone their separate ways to colleges after graduading. They weren't that far from one another, but they were quite busy to meet more frequently. Hanna went to business school close to Spencer, who was studying to become a lawyer. Emily took a swimmer scholarship at a prestigeous university, where she was studying history and culture. Aria decided to become a teacher, so she was getting her degree at that.

They were currently sitting in the living room area with Hanna's mother, Ashley, talking and sipping wine.

The evening was going really great. They were just having fun talking, catching up and gossiping.

" This is the best night I've had in a long time. Thank you for having us, Ashley." Emily said to Hanna's mom.

The older woman took a sip of her wine.

" It's my pleasure, Emily. I wanted to see you girls. I really miss you at times."

" Awww, mom. Are you getting sappy on us?" Hanna teased.

All the women shared a laugh.

" Maybe. I have full right to do so."

" Well, we are very glad we're all here and that you're with us." Spencer said.

Ashley smiled.

" Yes. Have you gone to see your parents, Spencer?"

Spencer nodded.

" Yes. It's so easier to set foot inside the house now when they've come to terms with my and Hanna's relationship."

Hanna smiled and gently took Spencer's hand and interlocked their fingers. Spencer looked at her with a loving look and Hanna thought she was going to melt.

" You two are as cute as ever." Aria said.

" She's right. Alright girls, I'm gonna call it a night. Feel free to carry on. Good night." Hanna's mother told the girls and got up.

" Good night, mom." Hanna said.

" Good night, Ashley." Said the other girls.

Ashley went upstairs to her bedroom, leaving the four girls alone. Emily and Aria started talking about a new topic and Spencer got up from the sofa.

" Where are you going, Spence?" Hanna asked her.

" Just outside for a little bit. I'm a little hot from all the wine."

" Okay. I'll go with you." Hanna said and got up as well.

" Sure." Spencer said and the two of them went outside into the backyard. They just kept standing on the porch without saying a word. They were just looking at the snowflakes that were falling on the already snow covered ground.

Hanna broke the silence after a while.

" Crazy how time flies sometimes. Just barely two years ago we were still in highschool."

Spencer smiled and chuckled.

" Yeah. I still find it hard to believe sometimes. It's been great two years, though."

" Well, I have you, so it certainly has." Hanna said smiling.

Spencer some of Hanna's hair behind her ear.

" You sweet talker, you." She said and gave Hanna a soft peck on the lips.

They got close to each other and kept their eyes on the scenery before them.

" I love moments like this." Hanna whispered.

" Me too. Just you, me and silence. It's beautiful." Spencer agreed.

Hanna put her head on Spencer's shoulder.

" I hope we'll have many of these."

Spencer placed a kiss on Hanna's head.

" Don't worry, sunshine. We'll do. I promise."

Hanna slowly let go of Spencer and looked her in the eye.

" I've never been happier. These two years with you have been the best." Hanna told Spencer.

Spencer smiled at her girlfriend. She took both her hands into hers.

" I know what you mean, sweetheart. You're the best girlfriend."

" I think that's you, Spence."

Spencer kept quiet for a couple seconds. She gently squeezed Hanna's hands.

" Marry me, Hanna Marin." Spencer said out of the blue.

Hanna's eyes went wide.

" What?" She asked. She wasn't sure if she heard right.

Spencer smiled.

" Didn't you hear me? Okay, I'll repeat myself. And I'll do it properly this time." Spencer said and got on her knees in front of Hanna. The blonde looked like she was about to start crying.

" Hanna. You're my world, you make me happy, sometimes mad and you're my rock. I love you very much and I don't want to call you my girlfriend anymore. I want to call you my wife. So, will you do me the incredible honor and become Mrs. Hastings?" Spencer finished her speech.

Tears were already falling out of Hanna's bright blue eyes. She sniffed a little.

" Yes, Spencer. Yes, I will marry you."

Spencer gave her a gigawatt smile. She stood up and kissed Hanna. Hanna deepened the kiss and hugged her fiancé close to her. They stopped kissing after a minute.

" Let's get back inside and tell the girls." Spencer said.

" Yes, my charming wife to be." Hanna said and smiled. She wiped away her tears. They got back inside and found Emily and Aria sitting on the sofa and talking.

" Oh, hey. What took you so long, guys?" Emily asked.

The two girls smiled.

" We're engaged!" Hanna almost yelled.

" What?!" Emily and Aria yelled in unison. They jumped to their feet and hugged the couple.

" Congrats, you guys." Aria told them.

" Yes. Congratulations." Said Emily. They let go of each other.

" Thank you both." Spencer said. Hanna was wiping her eyes again.

" Awww, Han." Aria cooed.

" So who popped the question?" Emily asked, curious.

" I did." Spencer said with a smile on her face.

" Did you have it planned?" Aria asked Spencer.

Spencer shook her head.

" No. We were just standing there, having a beautiful moment and I thought _this is it. I want to be with woman for the rest of my life_."

Now even Emily's eyes were getting watery.

" That's the cutest and most romantic thing ever." She said. Then the four girls laughed.

" Common, let's head into town. This calls for a proper celebration." Aria said.

" I agree. We'll break the news to our families tomorrow." Hanna said.

They went to get their coats and called a cab. Hanna smiled brightly at Spencer.

" I love you."

" I love you too, blondie." Spencer said.

" The Cap's gonna be here any minute, common, move it." Aria told them.

When they were all properly dressed, they got out on the street and closed the door behind them.

" Let's go, ladies. We have an epic night ahead of us." Hanna said as the cab came to a stop in front of the house. The other girls followed her and they all got in. They were going to turn Rosewood on its head.


End file.
